blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Gold Star Line
Gold Star Line is a world wide blocksword ocean liner and cruise company. It was founded in July of 2020 BW time by the Blocksworld user Crimssolano. Most of the company's ships consists of traditional 20th century styled ocean liners with modern tech. July 2020 In July of 2020 GSL constructed their first ships: M.S. Majestic and a unnamed cruise ship. Both unfortunately have sunk. In late July another ship was constructed, the SS Glorious. Eventually another legendary ship would be built: RMS Honorable. RMS Honorable The RMS Honorable is the Sister ship of the SS Glorious. She is well known for possesing anti-air missles and anti-ship missles. These are usualy used for defense. The Honorable was also used in wars to transport troops that were allied to GSL. Such as DTJMD and the Liberion Navy. She would eventualy end up rescuing survivors from the sinking of the MS Majestic. Some of the most notible ones are: Pandas of Derpiness (now LolBit) and Edward J William. They would later be dropped off at a Monstonian port. After that the RMS Honorable transported more troops during the fourth and fifth Noelsnook war before being commisioned as an ocean liner again. As of September 2017 (Real life time) the Honorable is still in service. November 2020 In november 2020 a new hull was introduced as a concept in GSL. It would be more effecient than the conventional sharp triangle shaped hulls. The new hull would be used in newer GSL ships. Because of this the new hull became more popular in Blocksworld and more ships since then have the new hull type. The sinking of the M.S. Majestic On January 9th, 2027 (BW Time), one of the worst GSL disasters would take place off the coast of Venice, Italy. During the Third Noesnook war, the Monstonian forces owned Italy. During that time the Majestic was operating as a cruise ship instead of a troop ship. Unfortunatly the Majestic's route was near Italy. This would eventualy be a fatal mistake. On January 7th the Majestic was Hijacked by Edward J William himself, he used monstonian troops to take control of the ship. It is unknown how he got onboard but in the end the ship was in his control. The RMS Honorable would soon get a S.O.S. and steam as fast as she could to help the Majestic. The reason why Edward hijacked the ship was because one of his own ships, the SS Natalia sank. At that time he was going to marry Pandas of Derpiness because he was jealous of Dabomb and Jackie Benidict. He wanted the wedding to be on a ship. Because of this, he woud steal one from the still developing GSL. As the wedding was going on, CaptainUSUnited (enemy of Monstonia and Noesnook) had an idea on how to end Edward J Willaim from his reign of terror. He really had no other choice: He had to sink the Majestic. At January 9th his forces were nearing the doomed ship. It is unknown what he used to sink the ship. Even though the Majestic was guarded by star wars space ships and small naval ships, they were noobish and weren't able to protect the ship. They were destroyed by CaptainUSUnited. At around midnight CaptainUSUnited launched several torpedos and missles to kill Edward. The Majestic didn't have any form of protection or defense, not even armour. As you can expect the ship would be hit. The torpedos struck the ship at the many parts of the starboard side of the hull, mainly near the bow. The generator room was hit and flooded completely within 1-2 minutes, completely cutting all power and leaving watertight doors open. the Missles struck the superstructure of the ship, causing gas lines to explode and setting the Majestic ablaze. Within 10-20 minutes after being hit the majestic's bow was underwater and was leaning to starboard side at about 10-20 degrees. Making launching lifeboats almost impossible to do on the port side. There was no plan, no evacuation, nothing. Everyone was panicking. About 30 minutes into the sinking the Majestics starboard boat deck was underwater. At this point many people were being burned to death or were drowning due to rapid flooding of the ship. Around 45 minutes into the sinking the Bridge was flooding and the ship was leaning 45 degrees to starboard. 5 minutes later the Majestic rolled on to her starboard side. She sank 30 seconds later. In the end, around 2,700 people were dead. (Unfortuantely Edward J William survived) Rescue wouldn't come for a couple hours. In the end Edward J William was founded guilty. The military community just thought CaptainUSUnited was trying to kill Edward. Unfortunately Edward escaped back to Monstonia since no military came to RMS Honorable to retrive the criminal. Months later Monstonia was captured but Edward escaped again. As of September 2017 (real life time) Edward J Willaim is somewhere in east asia under a different name and the MS Majestic lies wrecked on her starboard side. RMS Oceanic After the fourth noesnook war a new ship was constructed: the RMS Oceanic. She was the first ship to have a full hospital instead of a small clinic and was armoured and built to the point where the same attacks on the MS Majestic wouldn't sink the Oceanic. She is much safer than the Majestic. She would later become a refugee ship in the fifth noelsnook war and help rescue refugees from war torn countries in Europe. After Noelsnook's empire has fallen and the war was over, the Oceanic would become a ocean liner again. As of September 2017 (real life time) she is still in service as an ocean liner. Category:Civilian ships THIS IS HOW FAR THE WIKI PAGE HAS BEEN COMPLETED SO FAR. IT'S STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS.